crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
WBA News
is a radio show featured in Crysis Warhead. The radio show counterpart in Crysis is BBS World News. Broadcasts Call me Ishmael "We're broadcasting Asia News, with Robin Ashcroft. United Ststes Secretary of Defense - James Blackburn - has called upon the People's Republic of Korea to hand over control of the Lingshan islands to US forces. Referring to substantial gains and the capture of key targets, Blackburn urged the PRK government to end the crisis by accepting a US proposal for withdrawal. Alex Stephenopolis reports from Heilong, capitol of the Lingshan islands:" "As dawn broke across the tranquil waters of Heilong's golden beachfront this morning, the inhabitants awoke to the sound of flak cannons and bunker busters exploding in Hongjao Harbour as Operation Eternal Liberty struck its first blow. Heilong is now a ghost town - it's streets, once filled with fishermen, tourists, and hawkers, are now empty, save for a few pockets of local resistance from the pro-PRK revolutionary front party militants. The Korean People's Army moved out at first light in advance of an expected invasion of the capitol by US forces once Hongjao Harbour was secured. One expert on KPA strategy I spoke to earlier predicted the most likely game plan was to merge these forces with General Kyong's main battle group in the central mountain. At the mining complex, General Kyong holds several key cards. Here, he is expected to be holding American hostages, it is also the longest established KPA base on the island, and as such, is the most well prepared to fend off the inevitable US assault". "Chinese premier Ling Liu has called for an immediate halt to hostilities and for dialogue between the governments of Washington and Pyongyang. Protests against American actions in Beijing, Shanghai and Chengdu continue to put pressure on Premier Liu to take actions against American interests. Li Martins' report from the UN:" "The diplomatic fallout of the developing crisis in the Pacific has resulted in fiery exchanges across the floor of the general Assembly today. Angered by what the Chinese delegations described as 'unprecedented arrogance' from their American counterparts, an emergency special session was convened with the question of the Lingshan islands as the substantive item on the agenda. This is the first time in over two decades that an emergency session has taken place. The resolution calling for immediate cessation of hostilities by US and KPA forces is currently being debated on the floor and will be voted on later, although any decision taken will be non-binding. WBA News". Shore Leave "We're broadcasting Asia News, with Robin Ashcroft. General Kyong, leader of the Korean People's Army, on the disputed archipelago of the Lingshan islands, died today. PRK ambassadors at the United Nations immediately condemned what they claim to be a war crime, and a day of mourning was decreed in the country in memory of the general. The White House has so far refused to comment. Referring to substantial gains and the capture of key targets, Blackburn urged the PRK government to end the crisis by accepting a US proposal for withdrawal". "KPA sources are calling it an assassination in spite of the undeniable and rapid success of Task Forces' speed and strength strategy, the death of General Kyong came while sleeping in his bunker far ahead of the US Marines' main battle group. It was not his death that surprised observers on this small island chain, but its timing. Talk here in the capitol Heilong is focusing on cruise missiles and predator drones, but with general Kyong rumored to be holed up deep within his mountain mine complex, the most popular explanation so far seems to be that it was a special forces operation". "The Department of Homeland Security has raised the maritime threat level to severe. US Naval forces in all theatres have been put on full alert and all US ports are imposing increased security measures. Homeland Security Secretary, James Branch, refused to speculate on any possible threat, and advised people to go about their business with confidence and vigilance. Li Martins, reporting from New York:" "The Department of Homeland Security may not be talking, but the word on everyone's lips this morning is 'warhead'. It's the nightmare scenario that circled from one dark corner of the blogosphere to the next for decades, but now it is back on the front page of the national dailies. There were angry scenes the Port Newark–Elizabeth Marine Terminal this morning as contract laborers - lacking the high security clearance needed to gain access - were locked out of their place of work. The New York Port Authority declined to comment on potential threats or their vectors or when the contractors will be allowed to return to work, but the biggest story of the day is the scrambling of six navy sub-killers from the US Naval base Guam. With the crisis escalating on the Pacific archipelago of the Ling Shan islands, there's no doubt in anyone's mind where these sub-killers are destined for, but what's catching many colonists' attention is the fact they were scrambled the very day maritime security was raised to severe. If all eyes weren't already turned to this conflict, they are now. WBA News". All the Fury "We're broadcasting Asia News, with Robin Ashcroft. An atmospheric anomaly has been discovered by the Russian weather satellite ECOSAT, and appears to be hovering above the Lingshan islands archipelago in the Pacific. Covering an area approximately the size of Nottingham, the anomaly appears to be perfectly circular in shape. Alex Stephenopolis reports from the USSN Diemer, three miles off the Heilong coast:" "Hunkered down behind the bulwarks of the deck of a US Navy evacuation boat, the ragtaggled, rain pattered huddle of journalists, aid workers, and soldiers have witnessed possibly the most incredible phenomena in the history of meteorology. Somwhere behind the deep dark bank of clouds that obscure the island, there is the occasional fleeting but awe-inspiring glimpse of what appears to be a perfectly spherical atmospheric event. It appears to be sitting like a great glass dome above the main island of the Ling Shan chain. What exactly is its nature, nobody seems to have any idea. Hypotheses are as wild as the sphere is wondrous. The most popular theory on this ship is that the phenomena is ephemeral and illusional, like a rainbow. The atmosphere's reaction is said to be a never to be repeated event. WBA News". Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Easter Eggs